When constructing the doors and windows of a building, a rough opening is usually formed with framing timbers, which in residential housing, are typically two by four studs. A prefabricated frame is then installed in the rough opening. In the case of a window, this frame generally includes a window sill assembly, a pair of spaced vertical jambs defining the sides of the frame, and a jamb at the top of the frame. The jambs are formed to receive a prefabricated widow casing.
For many years, window jambs have been formed of wood. Since the surfaces of these jambs are generally visible, it has historically been necessary to fabricate door jambs from high grade clear lumber that has no knots, is stable when subjected to moisture (e.g., does not rot, decay or warp) and can be stained and/or painted to match or create a suitable dxc3xa9cor. Although such lumber was plentiful from old growth forests for decades, it is becoming rare to find such lumber and is becoming correspondingly expensive. Accordingly, there exists a need for a window jamb assembly that uses no wood, that is virtually resistant to mold, rot, decay, and warpage, and that is not subject to degradation due to thermal expansion and contraction.
An embodiment of the present invention provides a jamb extender that includes a base member and two arm members projecting orthogonally from the same side of the base member to form an xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d shaped configuration. Projecting members extend perpendicularly from the end of the arms and are projected towards the opposing end of the base member. Preferably, the jamb extender is formed of a rigid plastic material such as vinyl or polyvinylchloride (PVC). The jamb extender can be used to trim out windows, doors, and other openings. In particular, the jamb extender can be used to cover the framing of a window positioned in a base wall and extend the jamb of the window, such as to permit the construction of an interior wall which is to be attached to the base wall, e.g., in basement wall finishing systems.
An embodiment of the present invention provides a jamb extension assembly that includes a jamb extender, a lineal trim holder, and a trim component. The jamb extender includes a base member and two arm members projecting orthogonally from the same side of the base member to form an xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d shaped configuration. Projecting members extend perpendicularly from the end of the arms and are projected towards the opposing end of the base member. Preferably, the jamb extender is formed of vinyl or polyvinylchloride (PVC). The lineal trim holder includes a base member for affixing the trim holder to a base wall and a trim mounting portion that extends orthogonally from the base member. The trim mounting portion includes a pair of holding members which hold the trim component. In addition, the lineal trim holder has an offset recess which is defined by the base member and the trim mounting portion. In the jamb extension assembly, the arms and projecting members of the jamb extender are positioned in the offset recess. The jamb extension assembly can be used to extend the jamb of a window, such as to permit the construction of an interior wall, e.g., in basement wall finishing systems.
An embodiment of the present invention provides a method of trimming a window opening in a base wall. A lineal trim holder having an offset recess defined by a base member and a trim mounting portion is attached to the base wall adjacent to the window opening such that the trim mounting portion extends outwardly from the base wall. Next, a jamb extender is connected to the lineal trim holder. The jamb extender includes a base member, two arm members projecting orthogonally from same side of the base member to form an xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d shaped configuration, and projecting members that extend perpendicularly from the end of the arms toward the opposing end of the base member. The arms and projecting members of the jamb extender are positioned in the offset recess adjacent to the trim mounting portion such that the base member is located adjacent to the base wall. A trim mounting member is then mounted to the trim holder portion of the lineal trim holder to complete the window trimming.
Example embodiments of the present invention will appear more fully hereinafter from a consideration of the detailed description that follows, in conjunction with the accompanying sheets of drawings. It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for illustrative purposes and are not to be construed as defining the limits of the invention.